


love, i haven’t been myself but look in the mirror

by Jaybird_Wings



Series: what is a goddess to me (i'm trying to win) [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fighting, they have issues to work out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird_Wings/pseuds/Jaybird_Wings
Summary: She’s fighting Catra. Recently, that’s all that’s happening. (they used to be friends)They grew up together when they were just two souls trying to survive. Along the way, it all went wrong





	love, i haven’t been myself but look in the mirror

    She’s fighting Catra. Recently, that’s all that’s happening. (they used to be friends)

     They grew up together when they were just two souls trying to survive. Along the way, it all went wrong. Two twisted expanses or fabric, now ripped apart. But just because they stand on two different precipices doesn’t change the history, how close they were; when the world seemed to be crashing down, Catra was always there for her. But what do princesses of power care for tiny things like love?

     She-ra lifts the sword to Catra’s throat and there’s a dark thought that passes over that isn’t Adora’s. They fight, yes, but Adora still cares about Catra. But She-Ra wants to push forward, to attack, because there is the light and the dark, and the shadows will perish in the her brilliance.

     And she throws the sword to the side, quickly de-transforming.

     Catra looks shocked. “What are they doing to you?”

     She shakes her head. Her hands are shaking, god, what just happened? One day, there’ll be nothing left of her.

    “Adora, you’re different.” She hisses, mournfully or spitefully she doesn’t know.

     She knows she’s changing. Suddenly she’s taller and her hair is getting sun-bleached, and maybe it’s nothing but it’s scary to change into something so grand. She-ra existed in myth and legend, even revered by the likes of Queen Angela. She’s only Adora, and the world won’t have that.

     “No one will have me.”

     Catra’s face twists. “You were Shadow Weaver’s golden child. You were perfect to them, but that wasn’t good enough for you, huh? You couldn’t ignore some stupid sword. It’s always been about being perfect to you.”

     “I don’t need to be perfect- this perfection is terrifying. Catra I- I love you.

     She scowls and looks away. “I love you, too.”

     Those words should be so happy. They both should be jumping with joy and laughing about how long it took to say those words. For Adora, at least, she’s loved her for so long it’s just natural. But they are so far away from each other with each breath stolen until words can’t be spoken at all.

     “How could we have fallen apart like this?”

     “You left.”

     “I had to do what’s right,” she says and she isn’t sure if that’s what Adora believes or what She-ra believes, “but we both are huge messes.”

     It’s quiet, until, “You’re a huge dorky mess, don’t lump me in with the likes of you.”

    “Yes, oh my, you’re a disaster. Big difference.”

    They laugh for a moment, but it’s all so fleeting. The sword casted aside burns like a star in her peripheral vision.

     “What if you left the craziness of She-ra behind?”

     It’s something that looks so real for a moment. Adora didn’t have to be a goddess or a traitor, just Adora with Catra. Adora without shimmering lakes of stars infinitely casting light along the universe. Catra without the heavy look in her eyes.

     But it doesn’t get to work out like that. “I’d leave the Rebellion if you left the Horde.”

     It’s not something that will ever happen. Adora knows that the sword will always be the mark of the shackles she’s casted on. Yeah, leaving the Horde was like jumping from the shadows into a field with fresh air but she’d taken one impossible burden of perfection to another. The universe would wail and she’d never sleep again if she left. And Catra, she’s known Catra her whole life. She knows they have issues, and Catra can’t leave the Horde like Adora can’t leave the rebellion.

     They have to part, they’re enemies who don’t fight and talk like they old friends they are. It’s all so messed up.

     “I don’t like seeing you scared, Adora. You usually bounce all that bad stuff off and go on confidently. I-I see how much She-ra scares you.”

     She-ra does scare her.

    “I’m going to save the universe.” She says, and it’s definitely not Adora when she says that. She takes a step back, shaking hands covering her mouth like she can hide their transgression, but Catra’s hands are balled into tight fists.

     “Bye, Adora.”


End file.
